Fire Emblem: The Legend of Lyn
by Calix Machiavelli
Summary: Lung ago, ther was continent named elebe were the hero Lyne livid. This is her tail as she jorneys through Sakea and Licia with Eliwud and hector to defeat their gratest nemises... Negral!


**(AUTHORS NOTE) DEDICATE to good friend Cornmag Ravenstaff. Hope you enjoy!**

Fire Emblem The Lejund of Lin: Chap 1: IT BEGINS

Once there was land lots of it was gren and it spread across the whole content of Sacea. For several yrs it's in peace, except for bandits murdering people. Inside yurt in middle of nowhere there lived a lonely swords woman called lyn, the lady of the wildness.

On day she got tired of staying inside and bitching at the badnits so she decided to outside. Thankfully upon steping outside she mte a strong an hansome man who so happened to be a handsome and charming tactician. It was like S support at first conversation.

"Wow." Lin said. "Who re you you." She felt like her heart was about to leep from chest.

The man simply smilled "My name is call Mark. I woke up from Coma a few minutes go now am lost, where is this"

Lyn blush "This is my home its called Sacae." She said. "Your not lost are you?"

The tact Asian brushed back his crispy white hair and thinks but no matter how hard he thinks he could not thot. The wolrd was all a blurry before him and he could not remember hiss passed.

"Mark?" The lad y tilted her face.

"Give me a momet." Mak interrupted. "I dont know who I was before this time right now."

(Wow he thought the girl looked cute)

The woman straitened her pony tail and was troubled. How could this smart and perfect titlating man not know his own past? She tried not to think he might be dumb but that was a possiblity. The problem in liing in Sacae was that anything was possible.

Sudden, the wind grew dark. The land growed silent as clouds began covering the sky. It was at that point Ling knew something rotten was coming. Mark gasped at the sudden weather change. He had not brought an extra of clothES so if he wet it could become a big problem.

"Can I come in?" He pled. "I do not want to be cold."

Lin grind warmly. "Of coarse please do!"

Before, however, the ominous weather brought another surprise. In the distant, several balding and ugly brigans came walking over with ax and lance and others too. It was an attack! The bandits were coming to loot her home again and she wasnot pleased at all this time.

"Oh no bandits!" Marcus excaimed. "What do we do now."

"Don't worry." The woman of plains said,withdrawing out her favourite Katana (its favourite you dumb Americans theres a u in there god why cant you be more civilized like the Canadians or the British people) Sorry about that. "Oh no!"Mark said again. "I id not bring my own sword I am useless."

The bad guy leader came at them from the very front. He was muscular but not fat and had a scarily axe carried on his back.

"I am Batta." He roared. "I have come to clam all your lands and cattle and children. Surrender now and you will not hurt."

"Never Lyn spitted at him. I will never forgive people who killed my parents ever!"

"Very well than become prepare to die!"

Many harry brigands ran forward at once at the two people. Robin who had no idea what was Goring on tried to hide behind Lin like coward but Line was unhappy about it.

"Fear not handsom stranger for I will protect you with this blade." She declared proud. She had fought many people before so these ones should not pose a problem to him. She ran with the speed of a thousand bull and screamed into the crowd.

The anomies were unprepared. With one fell swoop Lyn began chopping them up like a Slap-Chop. The tact tissian was amazed at her powerful strength and pick himself up from the ground. Bata stared at his men from the other side, not impresed with what he sees.

"Week men!" He hollerd. "Keep fighting them! Crush them under your boots like they are mere intersex!"

But they were too weak. Lin made short work of the barb Aryans and panted effortfully. The battle was not yet over as Batta was still standing over there. Robbin then remembered his identity.

"Yes!" He said excite. "I remember now! I tell soldiers how to fight!"

Then tell me how to Lyn said.

"Go forward! He said "As tactician I commend you now!"

Feeling a new buring sense of power, the swords woman charged forward at the boss with the explosive force of a thousand sons.

"Hahha ha you foolball." Batta chuckled. "You think you can kill me think again!"

The evil man ran forward but he was not go fast enough Lyn jumped high in the air like a kangeroo and slammed own at her fo. It was a clitical strike! Somehow she defied against all odds and landed fatal blow to Batta who was also surprisd at what happened to him.

"No!" He said groping at his open bloody wound. "How have I lost? You were so pathtic."

"It was my help!" Robbin redpilled. "I shouted at her."

The woman folded arms. "That is what you get for killing my mother father."

"But Lyn!" Batta coughed violently. "I AM YOUR FATHER!"

"WHAT!" The two friends were shaken.

"HAHA idiots." The bandit said. "I was joking I am not" and then he dead.

Rob touched the Batta's shoulders to check if he actually died and he did. The women of the wild took a deep breat. They were victory. The too looked at eachother lovingly and they both new that a las ting friendship love would begin.

 **(AUTHORS NOTE) HeY GUYS THAN KYOU FOR READING STORY. Leave reviews to tell me how good I am I'm new to writing FANFICTION so please try to be nice! THANK YOU and se you next chapter I think. Hugs and kisses!**


End file.
